The Information Services Core (ISC) supports the Center's research activities through specialized data and library collections and technical services to enhance resource access, dissemination of research findings, and promotion of research-related work products and events. The ISC brings together staff from data services, library and information sen/ices, and communications. Although much of the work conducted by the ISC is at the request of a particular researcher or for a particular project, some of it is to support the broader mandates ofthe Center. Chief among these Center-wide efforts is developing and maintaining the Center website, which fulfills three separate but intertwined objectives: (1) It provides rich, current, and nearly comprehensive information about the funded research and related publications, events, and media coverage connected to Center researchers. (2) It connects researchers to the staff-supported services and resources available at PSC. (3) It provides self-help resources that support the research enterprise, e.g., the embedded library and data catalogs, and information and instructions for pre- and postaward processes.